


What a mess.

by Indra99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bites, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indra99/pseuds/Indra99
Summary: Derek wants to have a fun night despite the full moon. Without permision of his mother he sneaks out and goes to a party. At that party he meets Stiles, what could posibly go wrong?...everything apperantly.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	What a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so sorry for spelling mistakes.😅

Derek always tought the full moon was boring. He always has to stay inside with the rest of his family and considering Laura and Cora have made it their personal goal to torture him thats not what he would call fun. He has more than enough control to go out and be safe, but the alpha says no so he has to stay inside. It's like being a teenager but when you're an adult. It sucks.

It's why Derek has decided to not obey this time. Afther all if this goes well then his mother won't have an argument to keep him indoors anymore. With some carefull planning and a little bribing of one little sister to keep her mouth shut, Derek is good to go. He knows that his mom will be watching her favorite show by now. That means he can climb out his window without being seen. He takes his wallet and jacked and carefully opens the window. His car keys already in his pocked from when he moved his car out of the driveway and out of earschot. All he has to do now is be carefull and quiet. Cora has already agreed to close his window so his room doesn't get cold but not lock it so he can still enter. 

Not even five minutes later he's on the road to some party he heard about trough Erica. Altough he's not sure she'll even be there if Boyd doesn't have plans she's probably gonna be with him instead. He parks his car not to far away and walks in. The party is filled with drunk high-schoolers and maybe a few people a little older or around his age. It doesn't really matter. He's here more to prove to his mom that he's wright than to actually have a good time. 

Out of nowhere a really sweat smell hits him in the face. It's a combination off everything sweat and warm and it just makes him think of cuddeling by the fireplace. The slightly disturbing toughts dissapear once his eyes land on the person that smell is comming from. The kid is dancing like the world is gonna end tommorow and some people that are drunk enough not to care or notice how bad the dancing is are cheering him on. 

Derek has to think what actions he has to take to get oxegan in his loungs because he can't really remember. As bad as the kid is dancing it's so energetic and happy it really doesn't matter. His hair looks soft and his skin is flawless accept for the dark moles that are scaterd on his face neck and arms. The rest of his skin is covered with clothes. Something Derek finds in a way very offencive. If only he could see more. 

Before he even noticed he's standing behind him reaching out with one hand. He stops himslef before he touches the guys hip, altough it's only for a second. When the second is over he does put his hand on the guys hip and steps even closer so the boy knows he's standing right behind him. The guy turns around but only partly, his feet still stand the way they stood before but his torso has turned so he can get a good look at Derek. 

"Wow, you're hot!" It comes out of the guys mouth with a lot of entousiasm and Derek apreciates it. Before he can respond the guy turns back around and starts dancing again with one hand now on top of Derek's hand that is still on his hip. Derek takes that oppurtunity to let his other hand also rest on the boys hip. They dance for a little while in witch time Derek learns that his name is Stiles. He also learns that Stiles talks a lot but Derek doesn't care. In fact he likes it, he gets to hear a lot of rambeling about how attractive Stiles finds him and that is just great. Afther all Derek finds Stiles just as attractive. 

Stiles than takes Derek around the party, whether it's to get a few drinks, to dance or to sit on the coutch and talk, Stiles did not let go of his hand. It's only later he will find out that the drinks potion of that was a little stupid of him.

~○~~~○~~~○~

Derek wakes up with the sun way to bright in his face. He really hates mornings. Aspecially when his head is killing him and his mom was loudly singing along to some pop song. Like seriously the house is sound proof but that woman manages to sing loud enough to let everboudy hear it. 

He rolls out of the covers and is about to step into the bathroom with some clean clothes trown over his schoulder when he hears it. For some reason he didn't notice the second hearth beat in his room till now, probably his mothers singing but still it was hard to miss now that he heared it. It was a little faster than it should be and he almost tought the peron might be awake but who ever it was in his bed was still laying there with and evened out breading pattern. He walkes over as quietly as possible and sees the pretty face of a guy. 

The memories of last night came flouding back. He went to that party. He met Stiles. He had fun with Stiles. He got drunk with Stiles. And then he took Stiles home to do...things with him. The evidence of that scatered around his room in the form of clothes from both of them. Some articles of clothes were also very riped and pieces of what he presumed was stiles shirt were laying on the bed right next to him. 

He was never gonna live this down his mother would yell at him about this until he's at least fourthy. His sisters would laugh at him for years to come. And then he notices the worst part. The bite mark on the shoulder of Stiles. It's not just a bite mark it's a mating bite. He reached inside and yep there it was a bond betwean him and Stiles that could never be broken. 

The only lucky part of this is that until the rest of his pack accept him, they can't feel the bond. That means his mom doesn't know yet and he has a little time to prepare before she skins him alive. The mating bond is sacred afther all. He can't change it, Stiles will forever be his mate. If Stiles doesn't accept him that means he'll be alone forever. He doesn't get a redo. 

Derek takes a cold shower to make sure his head is clear when he talkes to his mother. He tucks Stiles in a little more and closes the curtain. Cause when he's done talking to his mom he will have to talk to Stiles. He prefered to keep those seprate so letting Stiles sleep in seems like the perfect plan for now. What a mess he got himself in. 

He walkes down the stares as slow as he can and stugles to get his feet to actually walk up to his mother. She's in the kitchen along with Laura and Peter. His mother turns and looks him up and down. With were-wolfs in the house secrets are not hideble so he just starts. "Mom I have to tell you something and you will be mad at me so just please listen." His mother takes a seet and nods. She's already mad because she knows she'll get even madder.

"I snuck out of the house yesterday and I went to a party. And then I met this guy and we talked a lot and stuff and it turned out that the drinks were laced with wolfsbane so I got drunk. And then I took the guy home and he's still kinda in my room right now and I may have clamed him with a matting bite and he's human." The storm of words changed his mothers face like a rollercoaster. First anger, than something slightly softer than chock and to end it, ...something unreadable. That one scared Derek the most. 

And then everyone burst into laughter. Derek lets the tought of being in an alternate dimention cross his mind. His mother simply holdes her hand out and gets cash handed to her by both Peter and Laura. "I told you guys that Derek would manage to impulsivly get a mate instead of getting to know them. And you guys doughted my mother intuition." His mom made a bet on who would mate first. Unbelievable and yet not surprising at all. 

"You are grounded young man but don't be too harsh on yourself. The full moon makes us less able to resist temptation. Now you will go and convince this boy about wherewolfs and the fact that he got stuck with you as a mate." She was still giggeling as was everyone else. Cora came in the kitchen not a minute later and was bombared by an entousiastic Peter telling her the embarecing story. She also burst into full blow laughter at Derek being an idiot and getting himself mated when he just met the guy.

~○~~~○~~~○~

Stiles wakes up and within the first seconds he realises that he is in a strange room. Slowly the memories of the party came back. Alisson and Scott sure know how to trow a party. Stiles turning eighteen is not something that happens all the time so a celibration was neccery. The memories of drinking and danving came back witch he was not ashamed about he was drunk so the terrible dancing should be forgiven. Then te memories of the hot guy came back, Derek. 

Was that where he was, at Derek's house. He gets out of bed and by the clothes carelessly trown around makes the guess that yes he is in Derek's house. He dresses himself quickly when he notices the missing shirt. It doesn't take him long to find it in the bed,...completly shreded. Afther some calculation he decides to just take one of Derek's shirts and carefully step into the hallway. He didn't hear any voices before but now that he's in the hallway he hears buzzy chatting and a lot of laughing. 

Oh no, a lot of people are down there. Stiles decides he can't just hide up there forever and just sucks in a big breath and walks ahead, towards all the people. All the eyes are already on him when he walkes in and Derek stands the closest to him with an almost terrified look on his face. The older looking, and that term is used in the sence that the other too simply look younger, takes the lead and sticks out her hand. "Oh we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Talia Derek's mother, and you are?" "I'm Stiles, it's nice to meet you." He shakes her hand and before he can get intoduced to anybody else Derek grumbles something about not being here with them anymore and drags Stiles along up the stares back to the room he woke up in. 

~○~~~○~~~○~

Derek just managed to get Stiles out of there before his sisters or uncle were able to get there claws in him. They would probably tell horrible stories about all the embercing stuff he did as a teen. Once upstares Derek freakes out like there's no tommorow. He wants to jump out of his own skin. If Stiles doesn't accept him, or thinks he's a monster or he might get scared. Derek wouldn't be able to survive it. The bond was so strong, if it were torn Derek is sure he would die.

He's shaking and his breating is unsteady. Stiles notices he puts a hand on Derek's shoulder but only hesitently. "I...we need to talk." Dereks voice just comes out as a whisper and he feels so patedic. Stiles just nods and they sit becides eachother on the bed. 

"I know this will sound crazy but... I...I...we...." his hearth is beating in his ears or somewhere in his head cause it's pounding and he can only feel a pit where his hearth is supposed to be. 

"I'm a wherewolf." It comes out just as quiet but it's the most terrifing thing he's ever said.

"Oh that, I already knew that silly." Derek whips his head to Stiles, he looks relieved and happy even. How can Stiles know and what is going on once again the possiblity of an alternate world crosses his mind.

"Oh yeah I knew, my friend or rather brother Scott is a wherewolf so I already knew what it meant when your eyes changed a couple of times last night. And then there was the mating bite that was also a dead giveaway." Derek didn't know what to say, stiles knew he knew. 

"Altough isn't a mating bite suposed to be given when you know eachother really well..." but Stiles couldn't continue because Derek grabed his face and kissed him. The releave of Stiles knowing and not being scared hit him sqaure in the chest and he couldn't help but kiss him. 

The rest of the day was spent in bed cuddling and talking. Stiles all too happy to get to know Derek and Derek extatic to be with Stiles. They decied to be boyfriends and just get to know eachother on there own pace. They, or more like Derek decided to ignore the regular "Derek open the door we wanna meet Stiles" that his sisters kept up. 

Derek couldn't be happier that he got himself into that mess, cause now he has Stiles.


End file.
